My Doctor is My Boyfriend
by Yashina Uzumaki
Summary: Berjuang itu adalah cinta untukmu. Dan lengkap itu, adalah saat dirinya membalas cintamu. / GaaFemNaru / special for Koori-chan / judul n summay gak nyambung a


" Tau tidak kenapa aku memilih di pindah tugaskan ke Rumah Sakit ini? "

" Tidak. Memang kenapa? "

" Hihi...aku memilih di pindahkan ke sini dan memaksa Nenek menurutinya adalah karna Dia... "

...

...

**Disklaimer : Masashi Khisimoto**

**Pair : GaaFemNaru slight SasuFemNaru**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Conform**

**WARNING : Gender bender, OOC, dan segala macam kesalahan dalam penulisan yang tidak di sengajan author^^**

...

...

Ino melihat kearah telunjuk Naruto yang teracung mantap menunjuk seorang laki-laki berjas dokter dengan karisma super kental dan ketampanan super berat. Bersurai merah darah dan berkulit putih mulus tanpa cacat. Sabaku Gaara. Dokter spesialis penyakit dalam.

" Sudah tampan...~jadi dokter pula. Hahhhhh...~ " Kembali Ino memperhatikan Naruto yang kini menatap lekat Dokter Gaara yang berjalan menjauhi kantin tempat dua blonde ini menggosipkannya.

" Kau serius menyukainya? " Tanya Ino yang heran menyetahui sepupunya menyukai dokter yang terkenal dingin dan tak banyak bicara itu.

" Memangnya kenapa? " Tanya balik Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto tau kalau Gaara itu bukan seseorang yang gampang di dekati dan ramah pada setiap orang. Tapi yang Naruto tau, Ia jatuh cinta pada seorang Dokter dingin yang memberi pertolongan pertama pada seorang ibu yang mengalami kecelakaan bersama anaknya yang masih kecil minggu lalu.

Saat itu Naruto yang seorang asisten dokter pun tak mampu bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri di trotoar jalan saat melihat ibu dan anak itu jatuh tepat di hadapannya. Terlalu banyak darah, dan entah kenapa Naruto malah gemetar dan berjalan mundur dengan mata terpejam erat. Naruto tak takut darah, hanya saja ke kagetan menguasainya hingga tak mampu menolong orang yang membutuhkan pertolongannnya.

Dan datanglah Gaara dengan mengendarai motor ninjanya berhenti di tempat kecelakan. Menolong sang anak yang mengeluarkan banyak darah di kepalanya dan memeriksa keadaan si ibu yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

Kejadiannya terlalu cepat sampai-sampai ambulance yang datang dan membawa pergi korban pun tak bisa membuat Naruto kembali ke alam sadarnya. Tapi satu tepukan di bahunyalah yang mampu membuat Naruto menyadari bahwa semuanya telah membubarkan diri.

Dan dengan keadaan yang belum sepenuhnya Naruto pahami, Naruto mendongak dan mendapati Gaara dengan raut dinginya memerintah–

" Kau melamun Naru? "

" A-ah! Maaf...hehehe.. Jam makan siang sudah habis ya, kita kembali sekarang. " Naruto memperlihatkan senyum lima jarinya pada Ino yang memandangnya aneh.

" Baiklah...~ "

...

...

...

Niatnya memang begitu. Menyukai Gaara, atau lebih tepatnya jatuh cinta pada Gaara dan memaksa Neneknya yang merupakan pemilik Rumah Sakit Suna ini untuk memindahkan Naruto kerja di sini, mendekati Gaara, membuatnya jatuh cinta dan memperbaiki pertemuan pertama mereka yang kurang baik.

Tapi niat tinggallah niat. Naruto bahkan tak mampu untuk mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Gaara dan hanya menghabiskan waktunya bekerja di bawah dokter Uchiha Sasuke, Dokter spesialis mata.

Sampai hari ke lima pun Naruto belum bertatap muka langsung dengan Gaara dan lebih memilih menghindar bila bertemu di koridor atau di kantin. Memandangi sang Dokter dari balik tubuh Ino dan melamunkannya saat tidak ada pasien yang mengantri masuk ruangan Dokter Sasuke. Ya...~begitulah cara Naruto untuk saat ini, sia-sia dan tidak efektif. Sudah seperti putri galau saja suster kita satu ini.

" Ah! " Lagi, Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya di toilet wanita Rumah Sakit ini. Menghelah napas, Naruto membasuh wajahnya dengan air, memandangi pantulan wajahnya di depan cermin dan segera keluar toilet sebelum Ia kembali melamun lagi nanti.

Entah terlalu tergesah-gesah atau memang Naruto tak melihat ke depan saat keluar dari toilet, akhirnya Naruto menabrak seseorang. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap yang membuat Naruto tersungkur di lantai dan mengerang.

" A-arghh...pantatku..! " Sedang asik-asiknya meratapi bokongnya yang berdenyut nyeri, sebuah tangan terulur memberi Naruto bantuan berdiri, dan itu tidak di sia-siakan sang asisten cantik kita ini. Tapi satu kata dari suara yang amat Naruto ingat membuat sang gadis mengaga di tempatnya berdiri.

" Maaf. " Dan benar saja, itu suara Sabaku Gaara.

' Mati aku... ' Batin Naruto dengan senyum kikuknya yang terus memandangi wajah Gaara yang juga melihat ke arahnya.

Aksi saling tatap terus berlanjut, dan tanpa di sadari Naruto, jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat dan dekat. Entah siapa yang memperpendek jarah itu, yang pasti Naruto amat kegirangan di buatnya. Bahkan Naruto juga tak menyadari kakinya sudah terangkat untuk semakin mendekatkan jarak wajah mereka.

" Apa yang kau lakukan. " Tanpa di duga, Gaara mencengkram bahu Naruto kuat menimbulkan rasa sakit yang mampu membuat Naruto meringis menahannya.

" A-ah! Maaf.. "

" Ternyata benar kau di pindahkan ke sini. " Gaara kembali membuka suara, dingin dan terkesan menusuk. Tatapan mata Gaara pun tidak bersahabat dan membuat nyali Naruto ciut seketika. " Bekerjalah yang benar. Jangan melamunkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu. "

Dan dengan itu, Gaara pun berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya mampu melihatnya tanpa berkedip. ' Di-dia mengingatku? Atau bahkan mengenalku? ' tanya Naruto dalam hati. Senyum mulai mengenbang di bibirnya. Salahkan dirinya yang takut saat Gaara berkata dingin dan menusuk. Dan salahkan dirinya juga bila justru senang setelahny. Setelah menyadari jika seorang Gaara ternyata memperhatikannya?

Hahaha...lihatlah suster kita satu ini. Ia terlalu bahagia dengan kesimpulannya sendiri bahwa,

' Gaara pasti juga menyukaiku! '

Berbahagialah dengan perasaanmu Naruto...~

**...**

Dan setelah pertemuan di depan toilet wanita itu Gaara mulai menyadari sesuatu, bahwa cucu dari pemilik Rumah Sakit terbesar di Suna itu adalah gadis yang mengerikan. Hiperaktif, suaranya nyaring, dan kelakuannya urakan.

Kenapa urakan? Karna cara makan gadis itu mengerikan juga tidak memiliki rasa malu. Melahap ramen di kantin rumah sakit sampai bermangkuk-mangkuk, belum lagi cara bicaranya yang tidak sopan pada siapa saja. Dan itu sukses membuat Gaara geleng-geleng kepala.

Belum lagi penampilan Naruto yang bisa di bilang seksi. Rok rumah sakit yang panjangnya tidak sampai selutut sama dengan sepupu blondenya Ino. Untungnya kaki jenjang itu mulus, kalau tidak...–

Gaara langsung menggeleng kepalanya dengan cepat dan mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. ' Apa yang baru sajaku pikirkan? ' Ya...Gaara baru saja bekomentar jelek serta memuji betapa mulusnya kaki Naruto, dan itu membuatnya malu sendiri. Hahhhh...~salahkan gadis itu yang terus saja mengusiknya di Rumah Sakit empat hari ini, jadi Gaara pun tak bisa mengontrol pikirannya sendiri untuk tidak memikirkan suster yang terkenal cantik dan di kenal bisa akrab dengan setiap karyawan Rumah Sakit Suna.

TOK..TOK..TOK..!

" Dokter Gaara...! Boleh aku masuk? "

Panjang umur. Sekarang orangnya sudah ada di balik pintu ruangannya, untuk apa kalau bukan–

" Aku membawa bekal makan siang yang di titipkan dokter Sasuke untukmu... "

Hahhhh..., tidak ada alasan lainkah? Tidak taukah Naruto bahwa Gaara dan Sasuke itu tidak akrab sama sekali? Bertegur sapa satu sama lain juga belum pernah, apa lagi kalau sampai Sasuke membuatkan bekal makan siang untuknya. Ckckck...Gaara sampai heran dari mana coba Naruto bisa lulus kuliah dan jadi asisten doker di sini.

" Masukalah. "

Dan pada akhirnya Gaara kembali mempersilahkan Naruto masuk meski tau alasan yang Naruto berikan sangat tidak masuk akal.

" Hehehe...selamat siang Dokter..~ Ini makan siangnya. Mau kutemani? " tanya Naruto dengan senyum manisnya dan harap-harap cemas berdiri di depan meja Gaara.

" Tidak usah. "

" Tidak apa-apa kok aku termani juga. "

Jadi perlukah Naruto bertanya kalau ujung-ujungnya dia tetap diam di dalam ruangan Gaara dan duduk dengan anteng di kursi berhadapan dengan sang Dokter, melihat Gaara melahap makan siangnya dalam diam? Ck. Gaara hanya menggerutu dalam hati dan membiarkan saja Naruto melihatnya makan dengan santai. Dan kalau boleh jujur, bekal yang di bawa Naruto memang enak dan menarik untuk di pandang. Gaara juga sebenarnya ingin bertanya apa bekal yang di bawakannya itu buatan sendiri atau bukan. Tapi dasarnya memang pendiam dan dingin, Gaara ya diam saja sambil makan...hehehe#authorkehabisankata2#==a

...

...

" Ayolah Gaara...~antarkan aku pulang... "

" Kau bisa pulang sendiri. "

" Tapi ini sudah malam dan gelap. Kau tak kasihan pada gadis manis sepertiku pulang sendiri naik bis di malam hari seperti ini? "

" Berhenti menggangguku. Kau baru kerja satu minggu di sini. "

" Lantas? "

" Bersikaplah lebih baik dan sopan. "

" Memangnya aku kurang ajar? "

" Lebih baik kau tingkatkan cara kerjamu dari pada menggangguku. "

" Huft! Susah sekali sih...! "

Ya...memang susah bagi Naruto membuat seorang Gaara lebih bersikap baik padanya. Nyatanya satu minggu ini Naruto mengganggu Gaara dengan membawakannya bekal makan siang dengan alasan yang memberikannya Sasuke, juga mengikuti Gaara setiap Sang Dokter itu akan pulang ke rumahnya benar-benar tidak cukup membuatnya luluh.

" Hahhhhh...~dia pergi. Gagal lagi deh. " Naruto berjalan gontai menyebrangi jalan yang lumayan sepi, padahal waktu masih menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

Angin malam berhembus kencang membuat Naruto menggigil seketika. Di rapatkannya jaket putih yang Ia kenakan dan menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya memcari kehangatan. Naruto melihat kekiri dan kekanan memastikan jika bis yang di tunggunya sudah muncul. Tapi tidak, jalanan tetap sepi dan malam semakin larut.

" Ugh...apa aku minta jemput Ino atau paman Iruka saja ya...? Ah! Tidak..., aku tidak boleh merepotkan orang lain. " Naruto jadi menggerutu sendiri sampai-sampai tidak menyadari jika sebuah mobil hitam melaju dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

" Sudahku bilang jangan menunggu bis sampai selarut ini Dobe. "

Kaca mobil itu terbuka. Dan terlihatlah seorang laki-laki tampan bersurai biru dongker dengan gaya pantat bebek bicara pada Naruto yang kini hanya bisa menunjukkan cengiran lima jarinya.

" Hai...Teme~! " Sapa Naruto dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil tanpa di suruh oleh yang punya. Laki-laki itu, Uchina Sasuke langsung memutar kedua bola matanya bosan melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya masih kekanak-kanakan.

" Hn. " Dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, membelah angin malam dan menyisakan seorang Sabaku Gaara yang dengan kesal memukul stir mobilnya.

" Cih! Kenapa aku kembali kesini! "

...

...

Kalau di tanya hobi Naruto itu apa, jawabannya sudah pasti hanya satu yaitu makan Ramen. Tapi setelah bertekad untuk mengejar-ngejar dokter kesukaannya itu, hobi Naruto sekarang bertambah menjadi membuatkan makanan yang paling enak yang akan membuat seorang Gaara kenyang dan tersenyum –walau samar– saat memakannya. Ya...bermodalkan nama Sasuke, sampai saat ini Naruto berhasil membuat semuanya berjalan lancar sesuai keinginannya. Dan siang ini Naruto juga berniat membawakan Gaara bekal makan siang spesial buatannya lagi.

" Gaara pasti akan lebih suka makan siangnya kali ini. Aku sudah belajar keras pada Kaa-chan! "

Naruto berjalan riang dengan menenteng kotak bekal berwarna kuning miliknya menuju ruang kerja Gaara.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

" Dokter Gaara...! Boleh aku masuk? " Seperti biasa, Naruto mengetuk pintu ruangan Gaara, menunggu sang dokter mempersilahkannya masuk. Tapi di tunggu-tunggu ternyata Gaara tak kunjung menyuruhnya masuk.

Naruto melirik Hinata, asisten Gaara yang hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tau knpa Gaara tidak menjawab. Dan dengan tingkat kesopanan yang minim, Naruto langsung membuka pintu ruangan itu tanpa mengindahkan tarikan Hinata di lengannya.

" Hahhhh...kenapa Naru-chan main masuk saja? Ahh...sudahlah.. " Hinata pun kembali melanjutkan membereskan pekerjaannya untuk Ia tinggal makan siang.

Naruto menutup pintu ruangan Gaara dan berjalan menenteng kotak bekal menuju meja dimana Gaara sedang seriusnya berkutat dengan kertas-kertas kesehatan pasiennya. Melihat Gaara yang terlihat sibuk kali ini, Naruto jadi sedikit ragu untuk memberikan bekal buatannya. Tapi karna sudah sampi sini dan Naruto juga sudah susah payah membuatkannya tadi pagi, jadi ya harus di berikan.

" Gaara...kenapa tidak menjawab panggilanku tadi? " Tidak ada jawaban dari Gaara. Gaara tetap anteng dengan pulpen di tangannya dan kertas-kertas di mejanya. " Gaara? Kau sibuk sekali ya? "

" Menurutmu? " Tanya Gaara dingin tanpa melirik Naruto sama sekali.

" Tidak begitu sibuk. Hehehe... " Jawab Naruto dengan cengiran tak berdosanya. " Ayo makan siang dulu. Nanti kau sakit, masa dokter sakit? Nanti pasiennya siapa yang mengurusi? " Naruto duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Gaara. Memindahkan kertas dan mengambil pulpen yang Gaara pegang, Naruto meletakkan bekal makan siangnya di depan meja dan bisa langsung Gaara bukan dan santap isinya.

Gaara masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya memandang kotak bekal yang sudah seminggu ini menjadi kotak makan siangnya. Gaara menghelah napas, sedikit kesal juga jengkel karna Naruto makin seenaknya, mengatur dan memaksanya makan siang seperti ini. Apa lagi saat Gaara melihat senyuman itu, sedikit muak saat mengingat kejadian malam tadi yang menurutnya memalukan. Memutar balik setir mobilnya berubah pikiran dan berniat mengantar Naruto pulang malah di suguhkan dengan Naruto yang pergi dengan Dokter Uchiha itu. Seperti orang bodoh. Itu yang Gaara rasakan, karna seumur hidupnya baru kali itu Gaara berniat mengantarkan seorang gadis pulang kerumahnya.

" Makanlah...Dokter Sasuke menitipkanya untukmu. "

" Kau! " Seketika rahang Gaara mengeras, raut tidak suka dan emosi terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Iris jamrudnya menajam memandang Naruto marah. " Bekal makan siang dari Uchiha itu!? Kenapa tidak sebaiknya kau saja yang makan, HAH! "

BRAKK!

Gaara membanting kotak bekal makan siang yang Naruto buat. Terlihat sushi,dan tempura yang susah payah Naruto buat berserakan di lantai. Hancur dan tak mungkin Gaara mau memakannya lagi.

" Pergilah. "

Naruto membatu, kata itu. Gaara kembali menyuruhnya pergi untuk kedua kalinya. Dan kali ini lebih menyesakkan. Bahu Naruto menegang, bergetar menahan sesak dan isak yang hampir lolos dari dua belah bibirnya.

Tersenyum miris Naruto memandang makan siang yang susah payah Ia buatkan tadi pagi kini di lempar oleh orang yang Ia harapkan menerimanya. Genangan air di kedua kelopak matanya sudah mulai mendesak ingin keluar. Sakit, Naruto sama sekali tidak berpikir akan mendapat penolakan seperti ini dari Gaara yang menurutnya tidak seperti apa yang di bilang kebanyakan orang.

" Pergilah. Aku muak melihatmu bersikap sok dekat denganku. " Naruto masih tetap diam tak bergeming di tempatnya duduk. Masih dengan menatap kotak bekalnya. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin menjerit, ' Berhenti. ' Ingin sekali Naruto menyuruh Gaara berhenti menyuruhnya pergi. Naruto tak ingin pergi, tak ingin di usir oleh orang yang di cintainya, Naruto bahkan tak ingin hal ini terjadi. Seandainya tadi Ia tidak masuk dan kembali lagi besok...

Menghelah napas sekali dan menyeka air matanya, Naruto berdiri dari duduknya menghadap Gaara yang masih memandangnya penuh emosi.

" Aku pergi. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktu anda, Dokter Gaara. "

Tersenyum sekilas, Naruto langsung berlalu dari hadapan Gaara yang kini menatap kosong pintu ruangannya yang perlahan tertutup, menyisakan kekosongan yang sepi dalam ruangan. Gaara mengusap kasar wajahnya dan bergumam...,

" A-apa yang kulakukan... "

...

...

...

Ya...Gaara mengakui sikapnya seminggu yang lalu itu karna Ia cemburu, cemburu saat melihat Naruto pergi dengan Sasuke padahal Gaara mengharapkan Naruto menunggunya sampai Gaara berubah pikiran dan mengantar Naruto pulang bersamanya.

Naif memang, tapi itulah Gaara. Berharap Naruto menjadikannya segalanya. Gaara sudah terlanjur terbiasa dengan keberadaan Naruto tiga minggu belakangan ini dan sekarang Naruto menghindarinya membuat Gaara merasakan perasaan yang sebelum ini Ia tolak.

" Hahhhhhh...~ "

Dan sekarang seorang Sabaku Gaara galau karna sang asisten dokter yang membuatnya uring-uringan seminggu ini malah sengaja menghindarinya. Saat Ia dan Naruto berpapasan di kantin saat makan siang Naruto sama sekali tidak melirik kearahnya, padahal jelas-jelas Gaara tau sebelumnya Naruto pasti akan curi-curi pandang padanya. Saat pulang pun Naruto akan lebih memiih ikut denganSasuke atau menaiki bis menuju rumahnya tanpa memperdulikan Gaara. Dan Gaara sukses di buat resah karnanya.

Jika di tanya kenapa tidak Gaara sendiri yang menyapa Naruto? Ohh...ayolah, Gaara itu punya harga diri tinggi. Belum lagi kenyataan yang ada bahwa minggu lalu Ia dengan terang-terangan menunjukkan betapa emosi dan marahnya Ia pada Naruto. Membanting makan siang dari sang wanita dan menyuruhnya pergi untuk tidak mengganggu Gaara lagi. Pastinya akan sangat lucu kalau Gaara yang lebih dulu menyapanya.

" Dokter? "

" Ah! Maaf. " Gaara tersadar dari lamunannya. Hahhhh...ini sudah kesekian kali Gaara tidak fokus memeriksa pasiennya, dan itu membuat Hinata sedikit khawatir. Hinata sebenarnya tau Gaara seperti ini karna Naruto, tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika Gaara sendiri terlalu mementingkan egonya.

" Temui saja Nauto-chan. "

" Terimakasih. " Setelah sang pasien keluar dari ruangannya, Gaara langsung melirik Hinata yang tersenyum kearahnya. " Apa maksudmu. " Hinata memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, terlihat jelas sekali meremehkan apa yang Gaara tanya, ah..itu bahkan bukan sebuah kata tanya jika di ucapkan oleh Gaara.

" Kau merindukan Naruto-chan, kau juga ingin meluruskan sesuatu bukan? Temui saja dia, jangan mementingkan egomu. "

" Urusi urusanmu sendiri Hinata. "

" Apa kau tidak sadar? Minggu lalu saat Naruto rutin mengirimu makan siang dan menemanimu makan siang di sini, Dia sama sekali tidak ikut makan siang bersamamu atau pun makan di kantin. Dia hanya di sini menemanimu yang sama sekali tidak memandangnya lebih. Sadarlah itu Gaara. Tidak ada salahnya menurunkan egomu sekali ini saja. "

Gaara tertegun dengan penuturan Hinta. Ya...iya memang tidak sadar sampai saat Hinata memberi taunya sekarang.

" Terserahmu sih... " Dan Hinata pun berlalu dari hadapan Gaara yang kembali di temani sepi.

**...**

Siang ini adalah jadwal Gaara berkeliling Rumah Sakit memeriksa pasiennya yang di rawat di sana.

" Selamat siang..~ " Gaara tersentak. Suara itu, itu suara Naruto yang tepat berada di balik tirai pembatas ranjang pasien, tepat di sebelahnya. Dan Gaara berbalik melihat tirai itu, ragu, apakah Ia buka dan menjadikan ini kesempatan untuk mengajak Naruto bicara berdua saja atau–

" Awas Dobe. " Lengan yang hendak menyibakkan tirai itu menggantung di udara. Itu suara dokter Uchiha, dan kenapa Gaara sampai lupa bahwa tidak mungkin Naruto berada di kamar pasien tanpa Sasuke bersamanya.

Gaara mengepalkan telapak tangannya yang masih setia menggantung di udara, panas telinganya mendengar percakapan dua orang itu. Kenapa mereka begitu terdengar akrab. Kenapa Naruto bisa tertawa seriang itu bersama dokter Uchiha? Kenapa harus dengan Uchiha itu? Kenapa tidak dengan...dirinya?

Satu tepukan di bahunya membuyarkan lamunan Gaara. Hinata tersenyum dan berbisik tanpa suara, " Lakukan sebelum kau menyesal. "

Menghelah nafas sekali Gaara pun mengangguk dan menyibakkan tirai pemisah mereka. Dan benar saja, Naruto dan Sasuke langsung berbalik dan menghadap Gaara yang menatap datar keduanya.

" Ikut denganku sebentar. " Tanpa basa basi lagi Gaara langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto, menariknya dan mulai berjalan sebelum sebuah tangan lain menahan pergerakan Naruto.

" Dia sedang bertugas denganku. " Gaara berbalik, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak suka, begitu pun sebaliknya. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari cengkraman di pergelangan tangan Naruto semakin menguat dan membuat sang suster meringis menahannya. Pasien-pasien yang melihat adegan drama dokter dan suster mereka ini hanya bisa mengulum senyum dan sebagian lagi ikut tegang seperti Hinata yang hanya menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangannya.

" Aku ada urusan dengan Naruto. "

" Tunggu sampai selesai bekerja. "

" Uchiha. "

" Hn, Sabaku. "

" Ta-tanganku sakit. "

Reflek keduanya melepaskan genggaman masing-masing dan membuang muka. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghelah napas. ' Merepotkan. ' Naruto membatin sekaligus menggerutu tentang kelakuan dua dokter di sampingnya itu.

" Sebentar saja Naru. "

" Kita baru saja memulai pengecekan, Dobe. "

" Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, Uchiha. "

" Memangnya kau mau apa. "

" Biarkan Naruto ikut denganku. "

" Si Dobe ini harus beker– "

" STOP! Bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar seperti anak kecil? Hahhhh...Teme, aku pergi sebentar. Dan kau Gaara, jangan buang waktuku. "

Dengan itu Naruto berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdecak kesal dan Gaara yang mengekor di belakangnya.

**...**

Kini keduanya berada di dalam sebuah ruangan kosong masih serba putih dan bau obat yang menguar tajam menusuk indra penciuman. Hening, Naruto yang membuang muka tak ingin menatap Gaara dan Gaara yang diam tak bicara menatap Naruto di hadapannya.

" Aku tak punya banyak waktu Dokter. "

" Maaf. "

Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara yang menatapnya penuh sesal. Menghelah napas Naruto pun memberikan seulas senyum pada Gaara.

" Tak masalah, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Um...Sasuke pasti menunggku. Aku permisi dulu. "

Saat Naruto berjalan melewati Gaara, lengan Naruto langsung di genggam lembut oleh Gaara. Menariknya berbalik dan memeluk pinggang ramping Naruto erat. Naruto tersentak kaget dan membatu dalam pelukan Gaara.

" Jangan pergi. Jangan pergi Naru..., aku, mencintaimu. "

Dan sungguh, tidak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan saat ini bila di bandingkan dengan kata-kaka yang Gaara ucapkan. Hati Naruto menghangat, kesal juga kecewa yang Ia rasakan sebelumnya menguap entah kemana dan bibirnya tanpa di berintah melengkungkan segaris senyum tulus untuk Gaara yang mendekapnya erat.

" Aku menyesal. Aku cemburu. Aku marah padamu, karnamu, karna aku mencintaimu. " Kembali Gaara mengucapkan sederet kalimat tulus penuh beban yang Ia pendam pada Naruto. Perasaan yang sudah Ia miliki saat pertama melihat sang suster terduduk, bergetar dan ketakutan karna gugupnya. Dan Naruto merasakannya, maka kini di balasnya pelukan Gaara dengan dekapan yang tak kalah kuat. Naruto benamkan kepala bersurai pirang lembutnya itu di lekuk leher Gaara dan membisikkan kata maaf hanya untuk satu kalimat balasan...,

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Gaara. "

**...**

**...**

**THE END**

**...**

**...**

Akhirnya jadi juga fic kado buat Koo-chan, maaf lama n gak sesuai keinginan. Ceritanya juga gaje, apa lagi endingnya. Uwaaahh...jangan salahkan Yas, Yas lagi kena virus galau tingkat akut, jadi bingung tingkat kabupaten mau bikin ending yang gimana==a

Yosh! Semoga koo-chan suka n readers lainya juga suka. Ide ceritanya pasaran sih-,-. N typo yang nyelip sana sini itu gak di sengaja lho, maklumin aja ya...hehehe  
Oya, Yas mau ngucapin banyak terimakasih buat yang udah RnR di fic 'Menyusulmu' ama 'Aku Menyayangimu', readers ato silent readers, kalian penyemangat Yas^^

Jaa minna..~

Salam Yas-chan


End file.
